keepingupwiththekardashians93fandomcom-20200213-history
Kourtney Kardashian
'Kourtney Mary Kardashian '(born April 18, 1979) is an America socialite, television personality and fashion designer. She gained fame as a cast member of Keeping up with the Kardashians, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami and Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. She is the oldest child of Kris Jenner and defense attorney Robert Kardashian and the sister of reality television personalities Khloe Kardashian, Kim Kardashian and Rob Kardashian. Early Life Kourtney Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California. Her father, Robert George Kardashian (1944-2003), was Armenian and worked as a lawyer. Her mother, Kristen "Kris" Mary Jenner (born 1955, formerly Kardashian, nee Houghton) is of Scottish and Dutch descent and became a homemaker before managing her children's careers. She is the oldest of four children: she has two younger sisters Kimberly Noel "Kim" (born 1980) and Khloe Alexandria (born 1984), and one younger brother Robert Arthur "Rob" Kardashian (born 1987). Kourtney also has two half-sisters from her mother's remarriage, Kendall Nicole (born 1995) and Kylie Kristen Jenner (born 1997). In 1991, when Kardashian was 11 years old, her parents divorced her mother Kris married former Olympian Bruce Jenner. Bruce has four children from previous marriages: sons Burton "Burt", Brandon, Brody and daughter Cassandra Lyn "Casey" Jenner. Kardashian attended the Roman Catholic all-girls school, Marymount High School in Los Angeles. Following graduation, she moved to Dallas, Texas to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. Kardashian then lived in Tucson, Arizona where she graduated from the University of Arizona with a bachelor's degree. Kardashian majored in Theatre Arts and minored in Spanish. Her classmates included Nicole Richie and Luke Walton. Career Television Career Kardashian first became known to reality television audiences on the 2004 series, Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive, on which she earned money for charity. She then became a cast member of Keeping up with the Kardashians, which depicts the lives of her extended family. She and her sister Khloe starred in their own spin-off reality show, Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami, the first season of which documented their opening of the Miami D-A-S-H location in 2009. In January 2011, Kourtney and Kim Take New York premiered, which documents hers and sister Kim's opening their third D-A-S-H store, in New York. Kardashian made her acting debut with a guest appearance on the ABC soap One Life to Live on March 28, 2011, appearing as attorney Kassandra Kavanaugh. Kardashian, who had grown up watching the soap opera and credited her appearance as a "lifelong dream", has reservations about her acting debut, stating: "I'd though I'd have two lines. But my script is so long... I'm not an actress." Her performance, however, was not met with positive reviews from critics. In September 2012, she and younger sister Kim created another spin-off reality television series, Kourtney and Kim Take Miami which aired beginning January 2013. It will also feature their mother Kris Jenner and sister Khloe Kardashian. Business Ventures Kourtney and her mother opened children's clothing boutiques called Smooch in the Los Angeles area and New York City; the boutiques carry the brand Crib Rock Couture. With sisters Kim and Khloe, Kardashian co-owns and operated D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles, Miami and New York City. Kardashian has a number of endorsement contracts with her sisters Khloe and Kim. They are spokeswomen for the diet supplement Quick Trim. In March 2012, Kardashian and her sisters Kim and Khloe were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse. The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim's manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws. Kardashian also represents the skincare line "PerfectSkin" with her sisters, which was developed by Dr. Ron DiSalvo for Perfect Science Labs. The three sisters also released a jewelry line for Virgins, Saints and Angels. The 20 piece collection debuted in March 2010. The jewelry is reflective of the Kardashians' Armenian heritage. In the spring of 2010, she and her sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. In August 2010, Kardashian announced that she and her sisters were working on another clothing line called K-Dash, sold on QVC. Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan in 2010. Kardashian wrote the book "Kardashian Konfidential" with her sisters Kim and Khloe; it was released in November 2010. Personal Life Kardashian began dating Scott Disick in 2006. The couple have two children: son Mason Dash Disick (born 2009) and daughter Penelope Scotland Disick (born 2012). Filmography Category:Kardashian/Jenner Family Category:KAKTNY Category:KAKTM Category:KUWTK Category:K&L Category:Cast